Their Bloody Forever Chapter 1 Zero
by EmoVampireDinosoar
Summary: Well,i hope you like it this is my frist chapter of this story wich is also my frist vampire knight story :D i would love if you told me what you think! remember *!@# % *Peace Love And Captin Cruch* % #@!*


"Their Bloody Forever"  
A Vampire knight fanfiction.  
By Kylee S Harris  
-A Nightmares Happy beginning-  
(well uh...sorta)

_"mama?"i asked walking into the kitchen.__"in here sweetheart...__" i heard her say but...thats not what mama sounds like._

I came running into the living room not expecting to no not wanting to see what i found.

I found....

"mom..."i crocked as i awoke.

Then the door busted open reviling a vary happy brother of mine. Not again! I sat up

"Tanayu! Why do you always run in here like a crazy person every morning!?"i yell at my brother as i threw a pillow at his face.

"Ow...that was NOT necessary!" he yelled back but still had that huge grin on his face.

"ugh...fine I'm coming out,I'm coming out "Tanayu then left me alone.

Well,while I'm getting ready why don't i tell you a little about me? Lets see i have long bubble gum pink hair with bangs that cover my eyes

(and for gods sake i can see THOUGH them) i have honey colored eyes and pale skin.

Oh and don't for get my name my name is: Machi(Rice Cake) Namida(Tears)

i know great name right? If your edible.

I walked out of my room and into the den where i could hear my brother talking on the phone.

"i'm heading out bro" i said.

"oh okay wheres your new uniform?" he asked in a confused tone.

"i get it today" i said as i walked out the door i heard my brother yell

"good luck Machi-chan!" but i didn't look back.

I got to Cross Academy it was a big school but mostly look like dorms. I walked in the front gate and shut it behind me.

It was so silent here...almost like...i shivered i just got here early is all and it's cold out...yeah thats right,early,cold.

As people started to show up i started to feel better. But i was looking for a face in the crowd that i just couldn't seem to find. I sighed _**so he's not here after all...**_ i thought as i looked around once more.

* * *

after all the classes were over i walked into the chairmans office like i was told but there was no one in here."hello? Anyone in here?" i asked "WHY YES!" a man with glasses and long blond hair in a pony tail screamed as he spun around in his chair "OH GLOB!"i yelled falling onto my butt.

"i take it your here for the uniform?"he said in a cheery voice _**oh god did i just say oh glob?....to much Vlad books...**_i thought as i stood up.

"uh...yeah" i said back.

"great! Here it is! Day class just like asked!...wait is your brother right?"he went on and on.

"yup thats my bro"i said and walked up to him to get the uniform.

"here you go!" he yelled and handed it to me.

"thanks Mr.....Mr....uh...Chairman!" _**what the hell was his name?....!**_

"i m-mean !" i said and he just looked at me like i was the biggest freak on the planet. Oh wait...maybe i am. Then a girl with short-ish brown hair came walking into the room.

"oh,YUKI-CHAN MY DA--"

yuki cut him off by saying "yes?" in a annoyed tone.

"uh...hi"i said. _**Wow...nice one machi...Cross must think i have a speaking problem...**_i thought as a pinched myself.

"oh hi!" yuki said. "are you new here?" she asked.

"i am...say yuki you haven't seen someone with silver hair....have you?"i asked trying to sound sly...so didn't work!

"you mean zero?" she said in a confused and interested tone.

"oh! You know him? Thats even better do you know where he's at?" i can't believe she knows him this is great!

"um...i think he's about to be here..."she said with is-this-girl-crazy?-look. Just as she was done talking Zero walked in. he looked up at me  
"Zero!"i yelled running up to him.

"uh...hiya Ma-chan"he said in a confused tone. I smiled sweetly at him he just looked at me and asked

"why're you acting so nice?"

"i'm not" i said right before i punched him in the gut.

" ugh, i knew you didn't change" he said glaring at me.

"Mhahahahahaha...."

"ha,ha,ha" he laughed mockingly.

"your dead Kiriyu-kun"i said smile still on my face.


End file.
